


A Blood Proposal

by Allbets



Series: Huntbastian week 2014 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian came back for Hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blood Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a squeal to Broken Promise (Huntbastian Week 2014 Day 2 – Not Like Me)

“Do you miss me, Hunt?”

“Yes. I miss you.” Hunter’s fingers gently pressed on Sebastian’s cheeks, held him still, and leaned in to kiss him. Sebastian deepened the kiss with tongue and teeth. Hunter felt the vampire’s fangs gazed around the corner of his month and suddenly a sharp pain on his lower lip near the corner. Then Sebastian let go of his lower lip, licked the blood with the tip of his tongue, “Sorry, just miss the taste.”

Hunter swept the rest of the blood with his thumb and offered the thumb to Sebastian, “You can have it all.” Sebastian smirked, stuck his tongue out, licked a little with the tip before took the thumb in his mouth and sucked it throughly. Hunter was mesmerized.

“Well, well, well, is this your new boy toy?” Hunter turned around and saw a stunning beauty with pale skin and ebony hair. Snow White. Like reading his mind, Sebastian whispered in his ear “She might look like a Snow White, but she’s a true evil queen.” It was in a joking tone so Hunter know the comer was harmless.

“Are you stalking me, Manon?”

“Just being a caring sister. And now I see why you do not stay with me in Paris to celebrate our victory.” Then she turned to Hunter, “I correct myself. You are not just a boy toy; you are the prototype of all his boy toys.”

“Manon, stop talking or I’ll make you.”

“Wow, that is cold, my dear. I won’t bite, though he does smell good. Anyway, I will leave you two love birds to catch up. See you in Paris, my dear brother.” She leaned in to give Sebastian a bisou before left.

“I didn’t know you have a sister.”

“Ignore her.” Sebastian smiled and put his thumb between Hunter’s brows, “Told you should frown less, almost a winkle here.”

“Then you should do something to stop it.”

“Maybe I will.”

The unexpected fortunate encounter with Sebastian still felt like a dream to Hunter till he walked out Scandals. The cold air outside gave Hunter a chill and he inhaled deeply. He slid his hand in his pocket, reached a crumpled slip of paper, knowing he was not dreaming now. The slip was from Manon, which she handed to Hunter when giving the bisou to Sebastian. Hunter took the slip out and unfolded it, “Meet me at Room 351 Motel 6 Lima when you’re done.” 

“Hello, Sebastian’s handsome, how was the lovely reunite of you two?”

“My pleasure to meet you again, Sebastian’s sister. Everything is good. We’ll have dinner tomorrow. No, dinner today. It’s 1:30 AM now.”

“Good for you. So… there’s a little story of Sebastian I want to share with you. Why don’t you just sit down and we can get it started.” Manon beckoned hunter to sit down on a chair across from her. “Sebastian and I were turned by a same vampire. Antonio was our father, our mentor, and our guide in the dark world. We used to have good days, hunting and killing, blood drinking, traveling over continents. Till he killed my first love, in front of me, Sebastian was there too.” Manon paused for a second, her piercing eyes seemed in eclipse, and she turned to face the window and continued, “Then we realized Antonio was just enjoying controlling us; we were like toys to him and we would never be free if he exists, funny it took a hundred year for us to see that. I tried to persuade Sebastian to end him together, but he refused. Believe it or not, he’s just too soft. We both ran away, till eleven years ago he came to me and agreed to kill Antonio. I’d planned for years and it finally became executable with Sebastian in the picture. He never told me why he made up the decision and I never asked. But I knew something or someone had happened to him, to push him to fight. We should prepare more but he insisted we had to have it done within ten years. We did make it in ten years, but he’s seriously injured. It took him almost a year to heal and the first thing he did was to come to America to meet you. So bravo to you, handsome. I’m really impressed.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, I care about him. I know Sebastian will never tell anyone about Antonio, but I think you should know.”

“So how badly was he injured?”

“Nice try. I will not tell you any details about our perfect kill so that you can use it against me. But I can assure you Sebastian had already healed, he’s the healthiest vampire now. And a last thing, warning. I want you know that if one day you hurt Sebastian, I will hunt you down, no matter what you are or will be. You have no idea what I am capable with. And I am not soft as him.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Hunter was not sure Manon heard him as she already gone. I will never ever hurt him. 

The daytime was like a blur. Hunter barely had any sleep since back to his hotel at 3:00 AM. He stayed in his hotel room and failed at the attempts to take a nap for a refreshed look for dinner. The adrenalin had been keeping him up. He felt everything was unreal and he needed to see Sebastian again. When the dinner time was finally on and Hunter got to the restaurant downstairs, Sebastian was already there, grinned at him when he saw him. They ordered, waited for the food and gazed at each other without talking.

“I met Manon after scandals.” Hunter broke the comfortable silence.

“OK.” Sebastian was not surprised. Manon liked to get herself involved in his life whenever she got a chance. “Look, I don’t know what she had told you. But I did everything for myself. So don’t let her words get you.”

“I won’t. I’m just happy you healed. And you came to see me. And you’re here with me now.” Hunter fixed his gaze on Sebastian, and presented an old gold ring to the man, “Sebastian, I want you to have this ring. This is from my grandfather. I am not sure he would be happy if I give this ring to a man, but I want you to have this. I’ve already had it adjusted to your size.”

“How do you even know my size?”

“I collected it when we were in Dalton. Remember I used to take your hand and play with your fingers? I compared them with mine and got an estimation. I figured that your size won’t change. It might not be very accurate but it should be fit. I’ve always pictured to put a ring on you. Now that I get a chance to, please do not say no to me, again.”

Sebastian never expected that hunter would pour his heart out like this. His heart hurt because he just realized that how desperate and miserable he made the man he loved. All of his hesitations and doubts were gone when he let Hunter took his hand and put the ring on him. Sebastian’s eyes locked to the ring on his finger for a longest minute. Then he looked up into Hunter’s eyes, “I will pay this ring with my blood.” No more wait.

Hunter reached out for Sebastian’s hand again and seized his hand tenderly, “How about tonight?”

“Tonight if you want. Now enjoy your food. I suppose this is the last meal you can really enjoy as a human.”

“Will I miss the taste?”

“No. you won’t. You won’t even have any thoughts about it. Like sometimes you wanna be an eagle to fly high but you won’t be thinking about what a hare tastes like to an eagle.”

“Then I’ll skip it. Back to my room. Now.”

They kissed along the hallway from the elevator to the room, hands on each other. Hunter got the card the unlocked the door. “Keep the lights off”, Sebastian murmured and pushed Hunter on the nearest wall and nibbled his ear, down to the neck, “you smell so good.”

“Take me,” Hunter pleaded in short gasps, “Just take me now.”

“Yeah, doing it now”, Sebastian took a bite on Hunter’s neck with his fangs, eyes turning bloody red, feeling Hunter’s blood warming up his month.

Hunter felt his blood drained from his body and he just closed his eyes to feel Sebastian’s fangs. Sharp and mind-blowing. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Huntbastian Week 2014 Day 7 – Proposal


End file.
